Best Thing I Never Had
by YouWishYouHadMyHungerGames
Summary: Brittany loves 4 people equally and with all her heart. On the night after graduation, she realised that she wanted to be with one of them. But how can she choose between the people she loves most in the world without breaking her own heart? (Possible Artittany, Brittana, Bram or Bike. Current oneshot but I might continue if requested. T for possible language and violence/trigger.)


**Best Thing I Never Had.**

**A Glee Oneshot for ya'll! If it's highly requested then I might continue it. Hope you enjoy! (AU Graduation)**

Brittany had made out with practically everyone at William McKinley High School but she only considered herself to have dated 3 people. Artie, Santana and Sam. And now here she was, on the night after her graduation (which she had come back for after MIT gave her leave) thinking about all three of them- and how all three of them would always hold a special place in her heart.

* * *

><p>Artie was her first love, there was no doubt about that. He'd been caring, loving and kind to her since she could remember. At the beginning, she'd treated him like any other guy that she'd slept with, she'd act nonchalant about it all and forgot that it had ever happened. Then, when he revealed that she had been his first, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She couldn't remember ever having taken someone's virginity before- she couldn't even remember when she'd lost her own- but it felt nice to know that he wanted to be with her even after they had slept together. For Brittany, sleeping with someone was the point when the relationship would end and all ties would be cut, but Artie seemed to still care about her after that milestone. That was when she first realised that she wanted to be in a relationship, and that a relationship didn't contain just sex.<p>

She didn't understand why Artie was so mad about her and Santana's 'relationship', because Santana was a girl and sleeping with girls didn't count as cheating. That was why she reacted so strongly when he called her stupid; she'd been labelled stupid and easy her whole life. Now that she was in this relationship with Artie, she wasn't stupid anymore right? Of course, she went running straight to Santana when this happened, because the Latina girl would comfort her and tell her that she wasn't stupid. Now, as Brittany lay there on her bed at 10:30pm on a Friday night, she realised exactly what Artie had meant and admired him for the continuous fight he put up to get her back. He was willing to take her back after she had made a horrible amount of mistakes by cheating on him multiple times, whereas she wasn't willing to take him back after he had made just the one by calling her stupid.

Yep, Artie wouldn't be leaving her heart anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Santana was a completely different and new story. Brittany had always known that Santana was something different and that she felt something different for her. So many people and things around her told her that what she was feeling for Santana was what she was supposed to be feeling for boys, but Brittany knew they were wrong. She couldn't help it, and Santana felt the same way, so why shouldn't they date? Unlike Artie, Santana was a lot more like Brittany in the respect that they both thought sex played a major part in the relationship. However, throughout the course of their relationship, the two girls had changed each other for the better. Santana had made her tougher and cleverer than she was before and Brittany had taught Santana how to show a softer side and not react angrily to every difficult situation.<p>

The breakup with Santana was the most emotionally beautiful thing Britt had ever experienced. Santana had gotten the whole band who usually helped with Glee Club to play while she sang Taylor Swift's Mine to her. It wasn't that it was unexpected, because the blonde and the Latina had been apart a lot and Brittany had been preparing herself for it for a while. When the moment actually came of parting, Santana left Lima and gone back to Kentucky without a tear being shed from Brittany. She'd cried them all already.

But Santana would be a permanent tattoo on Brittany's heart forever.

* * *

><p>Sam was the last one, the one that had been there for her when she needed it the most. After Santana had gone, Brittany seemed to have gone crazy, but only Sam saw what she was really going through. Brittany supposed that her and Sam clicked because they were so compatible, both blonde, both silly, both beautiful. And after rejecting his advances a couple of times, she realised that he was the best thing for her at that time. At the beginning she didn't plan on making it long term, but as time went on she understood how much she loved him. The school shooting was more scary for them both because neither of them knew if the other was alive. When he was upset about his S.A.T score she knew why, because he was being labelled as stupid, just like she had been for so long.<p>

When she was accepted to MIT, she knew that Regionals was her last chance. So she went back to crazy Brittany 2.0, demanding all the solo's and breaking it off with Sam. Looking back, she realised that breaking up with him in that way was wrong and awful. Which is why she tried to make it right during the show circle, telling him that she still loved him. And that night, he walked home with her after Regionals and told her how much he was going to miss her and that he loved her. Also that he still thought she was super hot.

Brittany added Sam to the list of people that refused to budge from her heartspace.

* * *

><p>Artie was her first love, Santana was completely different and new and Sam was the best thing for her. Three different people who Brittany still loved with all her heart. But there was one other, one that she'd never even dated because he was with someone else. He was always with someone else.<p>

However many times she and Mike had danced together, however many times he and Brittany had shared a look or a table, Brittany would never realise that it was him. She'd had her chance with him in sophmore year; he'd told her himself that he'd had a crush on her. But no, she was too focused on getting other people's attention- hotter people or more popular people. Then he got with Tina. Normally, Brittany would have nothing against Tina, but no words under the sun could describe how much she'd hated her when she first found out.

Now, here she was. 19 years old, single, recently graduated and now loving 4 people equally and infinitely. Artie, Santana, Sam and Mike. _What the hell do I do now?_ She thought miserably to herself. It was now 11pm, according to the clock on the wall, so Brittany thought she should probably go to sleep. But instead, she reached for her phone, tapping the 'high school friends' folder of her contacts. Her eight speed dials were:

_San  
>Sammy<br>Artie  
>Mikey<br>Q  
>Mercedes<br>Kurt The Unicorn  
>Blaine Warbler<em>

As her thumb hovered over the first 4 speed dials, Brittany swore silently and tapped one, automatically thinking she'd hit the wrong button. She looked down and breathed out shakily, was this what she wanted? As the phone rang, her throat went dry- what if they didn't pick up? She jumped as the voice came through the other side.  
>"Britt, do you have any idea what time it is?" She cleared her throat before speaking.<br>"I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you enjoyed, and if you want me to continue, I already know who she's ringing, so leave me a review guessing who you think it is. Hope you loved it!:)<strong>


End file.
